As Simple As A Date Can Be
by Sensational Sista
Summary: A cute humor of TK and Kari's first date. But, Tai has overly protective big brother instincts. How will this affect the date? I have recieved comments from 'Funny' to 'Hilarious' so please tell me what you think Complete
1. Nervous Phone Call

**A.N**: Okay, this story is a cute 'lil romance thing with just a touch of humor.(Mainly from Tai) Sorry, but I had to fix something, so I reposted it. Please enjoy........

**As Simple As A Date Can Be**

'Ring….. Ring….. Ring….'

TK waited impatiently on his end of the phone. It was already at three rings. He began to get nervous. Four rings. Maybe she wouldn't be there. Five rings. She's probably not home. Six rings. He should hang up-

"Hello? Kamiya residence. Kari speaking."

The blonde boy lost all of his words.

'_What should I say?_' he asked himself. Sure, he had called for a reason, but it was a little bitnerve-racking. His plan was to ask Kari on a date. It may sound simple, but for TK it was the hardest thing on the planet.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Came Kari's voice again. That was when TK realized he still had said nothing.

"Umm…. H-hi, K-kari. It's uhh…. TK," Having a shaky voice was an understatement.

The brunette's voice became cheerful. "Oh hey TK! It's great to hear from you. What's up?"

' _Well, at least she's in a good mood. Maybe I should ask slowly into the conversation…. But that never works. Right now. I have to ask her out now or I'll chicken out again. NOW!_'

TK's mouth opened, but the voice heard was Kari's.

"So, are you doing anything on Friday night? I was wondering if you'd like to go out or something."

The young teenager was caught off guard. Inside he was rejoicing. But he knew he had to answer. His voice allowed a small 'Sure!' to slip out.

"Great. How about you pick me up around 5 ish?" Kari wanted to say more to not sound so rudebut her mother was calling her. "Umm, sorry TK. I have to go. See you on Friday!" There was click, soon followed by a dial tone. TK hung up the phone, still in shock.

Matt, who was in the room, looked up from the magazine he was reading. On his face played a concerned smile. "Well, why didn't you ask her? What's going on?"

"I got a date," He said quietly.

Matt could not hear what his baby brother had said. He was going to ask again, when TK began to jump around his father's apartment shouting out "I have a date! I have a date with Kari!"

Matt chuckled. '_This should be news for Tai…_'

--

Matt was right. Tai had always been a protective older brother. He had watched over Kari as she did practically everything new. But, a date was something Tai was not ready for.

"Umm… Kari. Don't you think you are rushing things?" Tai said after he was told the news of the date.

"I'm four-teen, Tai," Kari laughed. "Besides, you dated when you were my age."

"But… But…. But…" Tai could not make up his mind on what to say.

"Oh, I gotta go and pick out my outfit for Friday!" She said while leaving Tai in the dinning room.

Her older brother quickly shouted to her in a serious tone. "It better not be anything skimpy!"

Kari just giggled and waved her hand to him as she stepped into her bedroom. She loved playing with her brother like that. She knew he would most likely inspect her clothing before she left anyway. Kari's outfit was going to be a nice knee length black skirt with a baby pink string top. She would also wear a white sweater above it. It was the perfect 'non-showing' outfit.

But, just to tease Tai, she was going to put out her teal strapless top and orange short shorts that said 'kiss' on the bottom. She only wore those as pajamas, but her bro did not know it.

'_When Tai sees this, I am going to laugh so hard at his expression,' _She thought amusingly.

----------

Well, Friday rolled around and Kari went into the bathroom to fix her hair and change into her fake clothes. When she stepped out, she asked Tai what he thought.

Tai's first reaction to her clothes made him take a blanket and throw it at her.

"You are not wearing that!" He ordered. His parents were out and it was his responsibility to take care of his little sister. "I can't believe you were going to wear that! Good thing I was here to stop you."

Though she tried, Kari could not help but laugh. Tai's face was so perfect she wished she had her camera at that very moment. Finally, she stopped her laugh to look at her brother's stern face. She tried to explain, but Tai just pointed to her room. Kari nodded and walked in to get changed again.

--

"Matt, are you sure I should use this styling gel?" TK asked his brother as a glob of gel fell on to his spiky blonde hair.

"It makes you look great! Kari will love it," Matt declared as he spiked the front and patted the back down.

Soon, TK who was dressed up really snazzy was ready to go over to Kari's apartment. As he was leaving, he turned back to Matt, Gabumon and Patamon. They all just gave him a thumbs up.

The blonde boy walked down the street with a bouquet of tulips in his hands. It was Patamon's idea for the tulips. Soon, he would reach the Kamiya residence.

--

Kari finally came out of her room wearing her real clothing. Tai still looked dissatisfied.

"Do you have anything _else_ that's less revealing?" Tai wondered aloud as he saw her skirt and spaghetti strap shirt.

"Sheesh Tai! What do you want me to wear? Winter clothes?" Kari exclaimed as she reached for her sweater.

"If it's not to much trouble…" Tai said semi-jokingly. He barely dodged a flying pillow at his head. Tai raised his hands in the air. "Fine! I give. I give."

Kari smiled triumphantly. Then the apartment doorbell rang. Tai slowly strolled over to the door and opened it. He kindly greeted TK. The blonde boy knew how protective Tai could be and so he became a little shy. But before Tai could begin a lecture on what not to do, Kari pushed him out of the way.

"Hello TK," She greeted happily. When she looked at his hair she couldn't help but ask. "Did you do your hair or… Matt?"

The blonde boy laughed. "Matt."

"Remember Kari," Tai told her. "Don't do anything bad. Should I go down the list again?"

Kari was starting to get fed up with him. "Tai, please. Just let me go out with TK. While I am gone, I want you to relax. Got it?"

The brunette boy hated to admit it, but she was right. He nodded his head and smiled warmly at TK. "Have fun you two."

They both thanked him, and then TK allowed his date to go ahead of him. As they walked off, Tai closed the door and sighed.

He walked over to the kitchen phone. He picked it up and dialed his best-friends number.

"Hello. Sora speaking," Said the red-haired girl on the other end of the phone.

"Hey, Sora. It's Tai. I was wondering…. Are you free for a spy outing tonight?"

**A.N**: Hehehehe. I enjoyed writing this. Should I make another chapter to see how the date unfolds? I was unsure if it was good enough to continue, but if you want me to, I'll gladly do it. Please Review!


	2. What a Dinner!

**A.N**: Well, here's the chapter you all have asked for! This is longer than the last chapter. I listened to every one of your reviews and decided to put some things in that you suggested. Thank you all!! Please enjoy….

**As Simple As A Date Can Be**

Sora was surprised that Tai would actually go out spying. It didn't seem like him. But when he told her it was for Kari's date, Sora understood.

"Tai, just let her have some fun," chuckled the red-haired girl. She tried to reassure her friend that the date was going to be fine, but it wasn't working to well.

"Please Sora," Tai begged. "If I call anyone else to help me spy, they'll think I'm nuts!"

"You are nuts Tai," Said Sora who had already started pulling on her sneakers. "But, if it means so much to you, I'll go."

Tai's face became bright. If his friend wasn't going to go, he would have just stayed at home and worried for a few hours. But now, everything changed.

"Alright. I'll go down to your floor in five minutes," The teenage boy stated. He was glad that the Takenouchi family only lived a floor down from them. "And don't worry about spy gear. I have that taken care of."

Giving a heavy sigh, Sora hung up the phone and grabbed an orange jacket. This was going to be a _long_ night.

-

Tai placed the phone back into its holder and went to his room. He dove under his bed and began to dig through miscellaneous objects and knick-knacks until he found what he wanted. It was a fairly small dust-covered box that Tai had bought three years ago from a magazine. It read on top: 'Older Brother Spy Kit'.

'_I knew this would come in handy_,' thought Tai gleefully as he picked it up along with his jacket. Then he raced out the door, almost forgetting to lock it.

When he reached the next floor, Sora was waiting. She didn't look too happy.

"I still think Kari can take care of herself. I mean, if it was Davis she went out with I would worry, but this is TK…" Tai rummaging through his small box made her stop.

"Huh? Did you say something?" Tai asked completely not hearing what she had said. Fuming slightly, Sora began walking off. Following right behind her was Tai. "Hey! Wait for me!"

--

The two were walking down Shunia Street and came to a stop at the corner. That was when realization hit Sora. She turned to Tai as they waited for the crossing sign to change. Then she asked him.

"Uhh… Tai…. Do you know where they were going to go?"

Tai smiled. He knew where they were. It was all thanks to a little gadget that he had bought separate of the kit. He hooked it onto Kari's sweater just before her and TK had left. "Two words, Sora: Tracking device."

He took a little beeping, radio-looking, machine out of his pocket and handed it to Sora. He told her that the blue light was Kari's tracking device and the yellow one was theirs. The seven-teen year old looked to the screen.

"It's saying that they are on Hesynia Avenue. But, more specifically, they are in that new restaurant," spoke Sora. "If I recall, it's called 'Louise's Kitchen'."

The crosswalk sign allowed the two to cross, and Tai asked Sora, "How do you know the name?"

"Oh. Yolei just got a job there as a waitress," After Sora said that, she looked at her brown haired friend's expression. "Oh no. You are not going to drag Yolei into this whole thing to, are you?"

Laughing, Tai replied, "Of course not. But…. she can get up close to the table and find out what's going on."

He picked up his pace and continued on towards the café. "Why am I helping you again?" Called a fairly mad girl from behind him.

---------

The café was bustling and the small couple of TK and Kari were lucky to receive a seat. The table was located semi in the center of the room.

"Maybe I should have chosen a different place to eat," TK though out loud as the waiters passed by them quickly. Kari smiled at her date and picked up a menu. She had heard that this place was supposed to have wonderful food.

"I think that 'Louise's Kitchen' is just fine, TK," Kari said sweetly. That made the young teenage boy less anxious. As long as Kari was happy, he was happy.

He picked up his menu too, and began skimming it for a nice meal.

Little did the two on the date know, was that they were being watched.

--

The two older digi-destined had just stepped into the restaurant. While Sora went over to the main desk to see if any reservations were needed to get in, Tai snuck behind a fairly big plant. When Sora saw him she hit his elbow.

"Put the binoculars away, Tai," She ordered. "They are in plain sight."

Reluctantly, Tai placed the binoculars back in his coat pocket. He then caught a glimpse of a girl walking around from table to table wearing a waitress outfit. Right away he could tell, by her blue bandana, that it was Yolei.

"Be right back…. Oh! And stay low," whispered the brunette, who started off in the opposite direction.

Before the redhead could do anything, he was out of sight. Then she went back to the seating host. So far, the café was packed to maximum capacity.

-

"Hey, TK?" Kari asked, without moving the menu away from her face. TK looked up to her. "Does Matt have a date with… I don't know… Sora tonight?"

"Not that I know of, why?"

Kari motioned her hand to where Sora was standing in the main lobby. TK tilted his head. Normally Matt would make a big deal of his dates with his girlfriend.

"Think we should go talk to her?" TK asked Kari. Kari shook her head in response.

"If Sora's here, it must be a date…" She said as she finally decided on what to eat. The blonde boy turned back to the main lobby, but to his surprise, Sora was gone. He just brushed it off.

A few minutes later, a waitress came over to the table. "May I take your order?" She asked politely.

TK motioned for Kari to place her order. She said that a simple Cesar Salad would be fine. TK told the waitress that he wanted a plain chicken sandwich.

The blonde eighteen year old nodded and walked away.

--

As the girl went over to the kitchen, she was pulled aside by her new friend.

"Yolei…. What's the matter?"

"Can I switch tables with you. Those two," She pointed to where Kari and TK were sitting. "Are my friends and they are on a date and… yeah."

The blonde waitress nodded and handed Yolei the dinner list. As Yolei's friend walked away, Tai and Sora came over.

"So, what should I look for when I go by them?" Yolei questioned Tai.

The boy thought for a second and said, "Just make sure that their hands and feet are not touching, that they don't look dreamily at each other, and be sure that TK keeps precise eye contact. I don't want him to lower his veiw-Oww." Sora whacked his head.

"Don't even think that little TK would do that, Tai!" She nearly yelled.

Scratching his head, Tai smiled innocently. The younger girl laughed at the two and walked off. She didn't mind being part of the spy action. It even seemed rather fun to watch her best friends on their first date. '_This will be fine as long as Davis doesn't find out…_' Yolei thought gleefully.

--

"So…. How are you and Patamon doing?" Kari asked. "It feels like forever since I have seen the little guy."

"We're doing fine. I think he misses hanging out with Gatomon though," Said TK.

"Well, we should bring them to the park or something. Then they could play and we could hang out," suggested Kari. TK nodded in agreement. He also blushed a little at the mention of 'we'.

"That sounds-" Yolei showing up in front of the table cut him off.

"Hello, Sir and Madam," She said trying to sound formal. "Your previous waitress had to uhh…. Go to… a waitress convention…" The two young teens stared at her, puzzled.

Yolei blushed after her excuse did not go to well. Then she continued. "Oh, and about the meals you had ordered. It seems that the kitchen ran out of that…. stuff. So as a compliment of the restaurant, we shall give you a free spaghetti meal."

Before TK or Kari could say anything, Yolei ran off.

--

Sora was sitting on a bench in the lobby, admiring all the great smells from the kitchen. The older boy was just pacing back and forth near the door. He saw Yolei leave the order slip for one of the chefs. She then came over to her friends.

"So……..?" Tai began, trying to get the girl to say something. Yolei grinned happily and put her hands on her hips.

"They were just talking at the table and nothing else," She declared. Tai gave a sigh of relief while Sora spotted some sort of glisten in Yolei's eye, though. She was going to ask, when her friend continued.

"Yeah. It was actually quite boring. So I placed them an order of spaghetti. You know like in the "Lady and the Tramp". I think that that part is so-"

"YOU DID WHAT?" Tai exclaimed loud enough for a few customers to look their way. Tai quieted down just as Yolei remembered she had to go wait on other tables. When she was gone Tai looked from behind the front lobby plant to over at the young couple.

Sora placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay Tai. Maybe we should just go home now. I mean, what can we do?" Inside she was thankful.

Tai was very close to nodding, when his hand went into his pocket. Instantly, an idea came to his mind. He pulled out the book that came with the spy kit. After flipping through a few pages he stopped. The chapter was titled: "Food Interference."

'_Have you followed your younger sister on her first date to a restaurant? Did you ask a friend to wait on them and they go and order spaghetti? Here is how you can intercept the chances of them meeting in a small kiss…._'

Tai read down the page and silently slipped away. The auburn haired girl sighed and crouched behind the plant to be a look out for Tai. For some reason, she knew he had to be doing something drastic.

After a couple of minutes, there had been no sign of her soccer-playing friend. Sora tried to take more of a look around the building, but from her position, it was impossible. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Yolei walk by with a hot plate of spaghetti. As she approached the table, Sora saw some unruly brown hair: Tai!

As the plate was set down, Sora watched the protective big brother crawl under a table. Sora gasped at her friend's actions. Intensively, she watched as Tai lifted the tablecloth and did a dodge roll under another table.

'_He isn't doing what I think he's doing… is he?_' worried the red haired girl.

--

"Wow. This looks great!" exclaimed Kari and TK simultaneously. They put their forks into the big plate of noodles.

Kari brought a small bite to her mouth. She smiled as she tasted it. "This is wonderful. Try it, TK."

The boy, too, agreed with his date after he tried some. They continued to eat, occasionally blushing if they caught the other's eye.

It was going fine, until a slight bump was felt under the table. It was a good thing that the restaurant was noisy, or the couple may have heard the "Owww" muttered by Tai.

Both of the kids did not find the bump to be a fuss over. They continued to eat their meal, until both started on the same noodle. Not noticing it, they kept eating until their faces were inches apart.

From afar, Sora sighed happily at the sight. What ever Tai had planned was not going to work. At least that's what Sora thought before she saw a hand and head rise up from the other side of the table. In their hands were a scissors. There was a small 'snip' as the scissors cut the noodle before the couple could meet at the middle.

TK and Kari didn't see the boy for they were gazing around the restaurant.

Tai ducked back under the table and would occasionally check to see if they were going to catch the same noodle again. Finally, they finished the meal. Tai breathed out happily as Yolei came to take the plate away. But, now came the hard part. He had to get away.

'_All right, Tai. Just go out from the backside and they won't see you…_' Tai thought as he tried his best at turning under the table. By accident, he bumped against TK's leg.

'_Oh no. If he thought that was Kari…._' Thought Tai as he gritted his teeth. Then he put to much weight on his one hand and stumbled a bit. He hit Kari's leg by accident that time.

He mentally was cursing at himself. This was not what he wanted to do. He began to crawl away from the feet as fast as he could. Then he felt two feet tap him lightly from each side. Above he could hear quick apologies.

Tai thought quickly. '_I need a diversion. Maybe Sora has an idea_.'

The boy pulled out his walkie-talkie. There was a beep and he sent a signal to Sora.

-

_Beep. Beep. Beep._ Sora heard a tiny sound emitting from Tai's backpack. He had left it with her so he wouldn't lose it.

She opened the bag and pulled out a small walkie-talkie. "Hello?" she asked into it.

"Sora," came a whisper of Tai's voice. "Need… Distraction… _Oww_… They're playing…. _Oww_… Footsie!"

"Uhh… Alright," Sora said while holding down the talk button. She had to think of something that wouldn't get her caught. The worst thing was that Yolei had left for her brake.

Thinking fast, she saw a waiter go by. The idea came to her in a flash. She jumped to her feet and ran over to the man. When Sora got to him, she whispered in his ear.

-

'_Oww… Where is she?_' Tai thought angrily. Just as his mind was formulating a plan, he heard music and voices.

"Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you…"

'_Ah…. So that is her plan,_' He thought while climbing out from under the table. Doing his fast dodge roll to a nearby plant, he took a glance back towards TK and Kari. Both were watching the group of waiters and waitresses that had gathered around them to sing 'Happy Birthday' to TK.

Slowly sneaking away, he finally made it back to the front lobby. There, he met up with his best friend.

"Tai! That was probably the dumbest thing I have ever seen you do!" Sora exclaimed.

Tai put his hand behind his head and laughed nervously. "Dumb as in a good or bad way?"

Holding back the urge to whack some sense into his head, Sora leaned back against a wall. She looked over to the fourteen year olds.

"Well, now what? They will be finishing here soon, I am guessing," she said looking back at Tai.

"Well, we'll just have to follow them until they go home," He said boldly.

Sora looked skeptically at her friend. "But… Shouldn't you be home when Kari gets there?"

"Don't worry," He said while giving a wave of his hand. "I already have that planned-- Get down!"

Before she could react, Tai pushed her behind a bench and got by her side. They peered out through the cracks of the wooden bench. They watched as Kari and TK walked through the lobby and over to the door.

"This was fun," Kari stated as they headed out. TK laughed as he quickly paid the bill and caught up to Kari.

"Now what are you up too doing?" The blonde boy asked calmly. "It's just about 6:30."

Pulling her sweater around herself, Kari answered, "The park. How does that sound?"

TK smiled. "Great idea. The sun will be setting soon, too." He said knowing how much the brunette girl loved sunsets.

"Yeah. We have to watch it!" she exclaimed excitedly. TK grabbed to door handle and opened the door. He let Kari go before him and he soon followed.

For the teens that were still in hiding, they were whispering quietly. After a few seconds of disputing, Tai pleaded. "Please Sora… Just for a little longer." He was holding the beeping tracking device in his hand.

"Tai, can we just give it a rest and-" The face he was giving her was of the saddest puppy-dog eyes she had ever seen. Tai knew that she was powerless to it.

"Fine. To the park…. And then we'll end it," she said barely getting to finish her sentence as Tai pulled her up and out the doors.

**A.N:** Wow. This has _another chapter_ written all over it. I hope this was good…. A little long…. But I thought it was pretty good. Please review.


	3. Park days

**A.N:** Okay, sorry this took so long to update. I hope you enjoy this chapter…

**As Simple As A Date Can Be**

The sky was still blue but was slightly turning pink. A cool breeze swept through the city. Two people kept walking down the street. They were on their way to the central city park.

"So…." TK started. "Umm…. I…. Uhh…." '_What should I say now? This was a lot easier at dinner_,'

Kari smiled at his goofy words. She was going to say something, but found that she had a hard time, too. "Well… um…."

A silence soon overcame them. And it was going so well at dinner, too.

Finally, a suitable topic came to TK's mind. "So, Tai didn't seem to happy when I came over to your apartment earlier…" The blonde started to ponder over whether the old digimon leader was still his friend.

Kari smiled and laughed shortly. "Oh, TK. He was just acting like a weirdo. You know, like always?" She couldn't help but laugh at her own joke. TK smiled while feeling a little better. "Tai is just protective, but you don't have to worry. He knows to trust you. That is why he is probably laying asleep on the couch in our living room with the channel left on a soccer game right now."

-

"Sora… Come on," Tai urged as he scrambled down the road with a beeping tracking device in hand. "They are moving fast." He turned to see his auburn haired friend hopping down the sidewalk, trying to pull on a sneaker.

"What happened to your shoe?" Tai inquired. Sora let out a huff as she straightened it out.

"On the last block…" She said bluntly with a hint of hidden anger in her voice. "Remember how you nearly pulled me into the brick building as you rounded that corner so fast!"

Thinking for a second, Tai scratched his head. That was when the beeping device lost its signal and he became frantic. He remembered. "I have no clue what you're talking about!" he spoke as innocently as possible.

Giving a glare, Sora looked at the device. "Are they nearing the park yet?" Tai shook his head 'No'. "Then Tai, why don't we take the shortcut? When we were kids, we'd always take that back route to reach to park. It cuts almost ten minutes off the normal time."

Still shaking his head, Tai answered. "No. What if they don't go directly to the park? Do you know what could happen to them if we don't stay on course?"

"Hmmm…. Well, they could stop for ice-cream, TK could buy pretty daisies for her, they could laugh happily in each other's company…." Sora watched Tai's face. She could not help saying what she was going to say next. " TK could propose to her and they would elope and then go on… their honeymoon!"

"NANANANANA! NOT LISTENING!" The soccer boy shouted while nearly sprinting off down the road, holding the silver device in front of him. Smirking, the older girl followed Tai down the sidewalk. Just because she was dragged on this spy mission didn't mean she couldn't have a little fun.

-

"-And then, he says 'That's not a digimon, it's my wife!'" TK began cracking up after Kari finished her joke. Both were in a laughing fit. As the laughter continued and so did their feet, TK's mind began wondering things. Pathetic things, really.

'_Hey, what if she thinks I am only laughing to be polite? Oh no, then she'll think I have no backbone. If I stop laughing, though, she'll think I don't care. But it was funny. Now what? Oh, I wonder what she's thinking about now……….._' He lowered his laugh to a chuckle to stay in the middle of his thoughts.

'_It would be funny if TK was consulting whether or not to laugh at my corny joke. That would be so funny, but cute…._' Kari thought amusingly as the two stopped at the crosswalk.

"Hey! I can see the park," TK said happily. Sure enough, further away was the glimpse of a few trees. "Just another street down and we'll be there."

The light turned green, and the two crossed.

-

Tai galloped down the sidewalk. His hair was falling in his eyes, but he had to catch up to his sister and friend. At that time, he was a good 15 yards away from them. Tai began to panic. '_Hurry Tai! They are to far ahead. I can barely see them._'

After some more seconds of running, he caught up and was a reasonable distance behind the two. Once, Kari looked back fore she thought she saw someone. To avoid his capture, Tai dove behind a garbage can.

'_Ewww…._' He thought disgustedly. Daring to peak out, he saw TK and Kari arrive at the park entrance.

"All right Sora," Tai whispered. "The park is big and we'll need to stay close at all times as to not be found. And…. Sora?"

Tai turned behind him and was surprised to not see his best friend. "Uhh… Sora?" '_Uh oh. What corner did I lose her on now?_'

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Tai pulled out his Walkie-Talkie. "Hello? Sora? Are you there?"

"…Yeah. Where are you?" Came the girl's worried voice. "TK and Kari are already in the park."

Tai's eyes shot open as he stood up and faced the park. "You mean you're there? How'd you get there so fast?"

There was an exasperated sigh on the other end of the small device.

"Remember the short cut you wouldn't allow us to take? I took it and arrived here just in time to see the cute couple pass. Right now I am hiding behind a tree near the-" A tap on the shoulder made Sora jump.

Turning around swiftly, she came face to face with Tai. "Wha? How did _you_ get here so fast?"

Tai's face gained a proud look. He was about to say how he 'heroically' moved so fast when Sora took the tracking device from him.

"Never mind that. I guess we should keep going," she said. Face faulting, Tai hurried up a step behind her.

-

Tai flipped through his booklet as he allowed Sora to hold the tracking device and lead them through the maze of trees.

'_Oh, I see!_' Tai thought while reading a paragraph entitled: Little Sis Goes to Watch Sunset With Date. '_Wow, this is amazing how this book is so precise!_'

Skimming down the pages gave Tai some thought of how to handle anything drastic. After finishing the very long paragraph, Tai flipped to the front. One of the chapters in the index was called: Sis Eloping with Boyfriend. With widening eyes, Tai prayed that _that _would be something he'd never have to read.

"I think they are stopping," Sora's voice brought him back to reality.

"What? Where? When? Why? How?" Tai ran in front of her just to feel a hand on his neck yank him back. He fell on his bum with a thud. He looked up, perplexed, to his friend.

Growling, Sora pointed around the tree they were behind. Just about 5 feet away sat TK and Kari on a bench.

"Oops. That was close. He he he... I guess you are finally getting into the whole spy thing huh, Sora?" Tai said as he stood up from the dirty ground.

Trying to hold back a smile, Sora spoke. "Well, maybe a little."

"Welcome to the dark side," Tai teased. The two 'spies' then turned to peak around the tree. Sora knelt in the grass to best hide herself. Tai, on the other hand, had his big, bushy hair sticking out from the side of the tree. There was no hope for that anyway. The tree's massive branches stretched out in all directions, so the two were covered by shade.

"Now, we just have to be quiet…"

"Hey guys!" Called a loud voice. Sora and Tai froze in place as fear crept into them. Not him. Anybody but him.

Cracking his head around slightly, Tai greeted him with a 'Shhh!'. The boy was about to open his mouth again, but Sora had rushed up to him. She clamped her hand onto his mouth.

"Davis, I think you should go over to the… um…. Lake and uh… get a hot dog," She whispered in his ear.

Furrowing his brow, the boy known as Davis moved away. "I am not dumb you know. Why don't you just tell me what's up?" His voice was hushed too.

'_I don't give this kid enough credit,_' Tai thought proudly as he watched his younger friend. "Davis, sometimes I underestimate you. You and I are a lot alike though."

Davis then asked what was up. Hesitantly, Sora showed him the sight on the other side of the tree. Upon seeing the couple, Davis's eyes bulged out of their sockets. He tried to race out to them, but Sora held his shirt back.

"Wow, even I am not that bad-" Tai was cut short as he saw that TK had his arm around Kari's waist. His eyes bulged out and he tried to get to them. He found that he was soon stuck in the same position as Davis: Frantically pulling with Sora holding his shirt back.

"Just what I need," Sora growled as she pulled the two boys back and out of sight. "Two immature boys. I am going to have to start a baby-sitting service." She laughed at her joke while the spiky haired guys glared at her.

Davis then spoke up quietly. "Please say that Kari and TB are not on a… da-date." He watched the faces of the original digidestined.

"Sorry, Davis. They are," Sora said, trying to make her friend feel better.

"But… Do they really_ really_ like each other?" Davis asked Tai and Sora.

Tai turned his head to Sora. "Yeah, do they?" Sora took a glance around the tree to see the cute couple.

"I think they do… But then again, that is my opinion."

"I just hope TH doesn't do anything bad," stated Davis boldly. No way would he let the blonde boy get away with it if he did.

"Hey, Davis," Tai asked while stepping closer to the boy. "How would you like to go spying with us? You know, just to make sure nothing bad does happen."

"Oh boy! Would I!" Nearly shouting, Davis agreed. Sora shook her head. When was this going to end?

-

TK kept his arm around his date's waist. He was very tense. '_What if she doesn't want this? Maybe I should take my arm back. But what if she doesn't want me to? I need a hint here. I don't want to make her uncomfortable. Maybe I should take it away…_' TK felt Kari lean more onto him. '…_Or maybe not_.'

"I never knew how great this spot was to watch a sunset," Kari sighed while snuggling a little closer to TK. TK agreed. From where they were, they could see the sun setting over the park lake. Beautiful golds and yellows, which were reflected in the water, danced on the trees while the wind rustled through the leaves. A perfect sight indeed.

Kari yawned a tired yawn and rested her head on TK's shoulder. Smiling softly, TK rested his head on hers.

-

"All right Davis, here's your costume," Said Tai handing a costume of a sort to Davis.

"Where did you get that old thing?" Sora asked as Tai held up his spy kit.

Smiling he said, "This box holds all of your spy needs, Sora. Didn't I tell you before?"

Davis pulled the brown over coat over himself. Then he took an odd looking brown hat with a feather and placed it atop of his head. Tai handed him a newspaper that had two eyeholes in the front.

"Okay Agent 006…You know what to do?" Tai, who was trying to sound like a secret agent, asked Davis.

"Not a clue captain!" Davis said standing up. "But I'll wing it."

"Okay. Now everyone, into positions," said Tai. He started to climb up the tree the group had been hiding behind. Davis took off from the other side of the tree. Sora looked confused.

"And what am I supposed to do?" She whispered to Tai who sat on a branch in the tree. Tai threw a book down to her.

"Read pages 67b to 71c," He ordered quietly. Sora opened the handbook to the page she was told. It was entitled: In Case of Emergency!

'_Oh brother…_'

-

Davis held the newspaper to his face. He strolled slowly down the path and sneaked a couple of glances at the couple. First, he felt angry with TJ… TK. But he saw Kari's smile and his heart warmed. As long as she was happy.

A few feet away from the two teens on their date was another bench. Davis took a seat there and pulled out a spare Walkie-Talkie.

"They are getting a little close there, Captain," Davis spoke in a hushed voice. Tai had received the message.

"Roger 006," Tai answered from a branch high up in the tree. At that point, he had another one of his brilliant plans. He was going to play 'Squirrel'.

Nearly silently, the brunette pulled out a bag of acorns: Courtesy of the 'Older Brother Spy Kit'. Also, attached to a stick was a stuffed squirrel.

'_Hehe… This book has such great ideas_,' he thought as he leaned forward with a couple of the nuts in his hands. Ever so slowly, he inched over the branch. Finally, when he was directly over his sister and friend, Tai dropped the acorns onto their heads.

The two teens immediately shot up and starred up. Their action only received more acorns to fall onto their heads from the leafy tree. TK became worried that they were under attack by someone or something.

"What in the world? Show yourself!" TK yelled as he stood in front of Kari. Both looked up to the tree. An odd, high-pitched squeak rang out and some leaves rustled. Then a squirrel poked its head out from the branch.

Kari began to laugh as she looked at TK's face and at the little rodent. "I guess this tree is occupied." She giggled. TK blushed from the slight embarrassment, but joined in laughing.

-

Up in the tree, Tai was watching nervously. '_I think they bought it…_' he thought thankfully. The book was right about how to break up the 'cuddling moment'. Up the path a little, Tai good see Davis shaking with laughter. If the newspaper were not in front of him, the couple would have definitely noticed him.

'_Oh, if he gives me away…._' Tai angrily thought as TK and Kari spoke to each other quietly.

-

"Let's go further down to the lake," suggested TK. "There are fewer trees and so no one will _pop_ in unexpectedly." He referred to the little gray rodent.

Kari nodded, and then linked her arm with his. "We better go now. The sun is setting fast." The sun was almost below the horizon, but the pinks still lingered in the darkening sky. TK smiled and nodded. The two then walked off.

Once they two passed by the other bench, Davis got up. He quickly trotted over to where Sora was sitting and still reading the book.

"I guess I won't need these anymore," said Davis while pulling off the jacket and hat. Sora looked up at the tree where Tai was still located. She eyed the clothing in Davis's hands and then the book.

"What's wrong?" wondered Davis.

"Davis," She said easily. "Pick up the jacket." The goggle-boy did as he was told. "Now hold one end in each hand, like a net." Hesitantly, the boy did that. "Take… three steps to your left." Davis listened again.

"Now what?"

"Ahh…" the auburn haired girl sighed and smirked knowingly. "Just wait…"

-

"All right guys!" came Tai's voice from up in the tall tree. "I am coming down now."

'_Wow, that worked so well. I never thought that they would really buy the fake squirrel act. It must have looked pretty life like._' He looked to where he thought he left the stuffed animal.

The bag of left over acorns had a tail leaning out of it. "Ah. Right. I put it there so I wouldn't lose it." Taking a footstep down to be on a lower branch was his first step. Then Tai reached forward to grab the tail and bag so he could begin his trip down the tree branches.

A glimpse of something 'stuffed' gained his attention just as he gripped tightly onto the tail and bag. On the ground was a stuffed squirrel.

'_Uh oh-_' Tai's thoughts were ended abruptly as the tail in his hands wiggled and squirmed violently. The surprise was not over for the poor teen as a live squirrel jumped out of the bag and leaped at the bushy haired boy!

Tai dodged the attack as best as he could by leaning back on the tree branch. The gray squirrel missed him but Earth has those nasty laws of gravity and force. Scrambling and flailing his arms out just wasted his energy as he was pulled downwards.

-

"Sora, what am I waiting fo- Ahhh!" _Boom. Clunk. _"Oww…" Came two digi-leaders' voices.

"That," Sora said simply while looking at the In Case of Emergency! page. '_Hmm… Maybe this book is useful for something._'

Then, the tracking device started up. Tai jumped from his position on the ground and ran over to it.

"Holy cow!" He shouted while looking out to the other side of the lake where two people sat. "How did they get that far so soon?" He didn't wait for a reply from his friends. He swiped up his kit and costumes and sped off.

Davis looked at Sora. She stood up and began off. "Come on. We got to make sure he doesn't hurt himself."

"Sorry, Sora," Davis said while looking disappointed. "I have to go home. The streetlights will be on soon. I promised my mom that I'd be home to help with supper."

Sora nodded understandingly. "Okay. See ya around Davis."

Davis walked away as Sora looked across the large lake to her young friends. '_Sweet puppy love…_' She thought happily.

Then a shadowy figure moved from a tree behind the couple. Sora's eyes widened in fear, but then obtained a better look. No shadowy figure had that much spiky hair, unless his name was Taichi Kamiya.

"I swear I really should be paid for this…." She said as she ran off to the other side of the park.

**A.N**: Again, sorry for updating late. I had been slacking at the beginning of this so I tried to make the ending better. There will be one more chapter and if you've been waiting for the major TK/Kari part (hint hint), stay tuned for the next chapter.

Thank you all, very very much, for the reviews. They are much appreciated, especially when your fingers start cramping up from typing for two and half hours straight.

Please review!


	4. Perfect ending for a perfect evening

**A.N:** Alrighty. I know many of you have waited for this chapter, and I know I took a long time to post. I'm sorry for that. Lately, we have been overloaded with homework just so we are prepared for these stupid State Tests. But on a lighter note, I have also listened to each and every one of your reviews. I hope you like it.  
Yes, I'm a bit sad that this is the end, but it was very fun to write.  
Here we go. Chapter four...

**As Simple As A Date Can Be**

"Wow, this is so amazing," TK said quietly as he and Kari sat on the soft grass in front of park lake. The brunette girl beside him sighed with content.

"Sure is..." Subconsciously, Kari slid up closer to her blonde haired date. TK's smile grew. It was perfect. Just days before, he had no idea that he'd ever go on a date with his best friend. Even the night before he had been worrying nonstop. But, now everything was just... perfect.

Tilting his head back, TK gazed up to the deep blue sky. The sun had set for the night leaving purples and dark blues to highlight the night sky. Though the two teens lived in the city, some how, the stars seemed to shine ever so brightly. The crescent moon was even rising up to its nightly home. It was even nicer that the trees grew further back, and were not blocking their magnificent view of the sky.

"TK?" His date's voice turned TK's head to face her. He waited patiently for her to continue. Kari's gaze was out to the dark water.

"I just want you to know...I'm really happy to be here right now..." She turned to face him with her amber eyes. "...With you."

If the young teen had not been sitting exactly next to Kari, he was sure he'd be up and jumping around to show his joy. Yet, he was a gentleman. He kept his smile on and put his arm around her shoulder.

"I'm... very happy too, Kari," said the boy, still overcome with joy.

* * *

"GAH!" Tai bit down hard onto his knuckle. He had to make sure not to blow his cover. 

Why this? He was not ready yet! The book had totally skipped the chapter on this. Sure they were snuggling, but there were no trees close enough to play 'squirrel' or anything .

'_I can't believe they are doing this to me!_' Tai thought as he desperately looked for an alternative distraction. '_Alright Tai. Just come up with your absolute own plan. I mean, you had to make up plans all the time in the Digi-world_.' Then, he shook his head. _'To bad those never really worked._'

A small crunch of a twig made him nearly jump out of his skin. He whipped his bushy haired head around just in time to see a frozen in place redhead staring at him.

"What?" Hissed Sora as she continued to approach her friend. Sighing with relief, Tai turned back to the couple. Then an idea popped into his skull.

'_Aha! Sora! She's smart enough to think up a plan!_'he turned again to face the girl who had tagged along with him for this crazy outing.

"Hey, Sora... Do you think you could-"

_Beep. Ring Ring. Beep. Ladida. Beep. Ring Ring. Beep._ Sora quickly jammed her hand into her pocket as soon as she heard the sound. Nope. It was not the tracking device or the walkie-talkie. Just Sora's cell phone.

Tai was hoping that the little ringer was not loud enough to be heard by the two 'love birds' on their date. The boy was thankful when Sora clicked the talk button and the sound went away. With a side glance, Tai could see that Kari and TK were not affected at all by the sound.

'_Wow, are those two short of hearing or something? Not that I'm complaining..._' Tai thought as he stepped closer to Sora to continue his previous question. Yes, even though she was on the phone.

* * *

"Hey there Sora. I was wondering if you'd like to come to my band's practice," Came a male voice over the redhead's cell phone. Sora smiled at her other teenage friend's voice. 

"Hey Matt. Sorry, I can't," she whispered. The blonde at the other end right away asked her why she was whispering.

"It's just that... uh..." Sora was trying to explain to her other best friend.

"Sora, please make a plan." Tai said innocently and quietly so not to be to loud.

"Tai, stop, I'm on the-"

"I know, but will you?"

"I-"

Matt cut in. "Is everything alright, Sora?" he asked with worry.

"Yes, but-"

Tai's whining came in again, only this time it was louder. "Sora, will you? Please! Just this once."

"What in the world? Sora, what is going on? Is that Tai?" Sora could sense that Matt had probably picked up the wrong idea from Tai's incessant nagging.

"Yeah, it's him. But not-"

"Sora... please? We need to hurry too. We can't let them catch us," Said the boy who was nearly on his knees begging. He kept stealing glances back to the couple to be sure they hadn't done anything else.

"Sora, please explain to me what's going on," said an aggravated older brother of TK. By then, Sora had nearly had it with the begging.

"Tai! Go over there and stay!" She ordered as loud as she could without being heard. Her finger was pointing sternly over to the tree. Obediently, the little puppy dog Tai walked over to the trunk of the tree and got back into his spy position.

The auburn haired girl was finally able to explain to her guitar playing friend what was truly going on. Once she finished, she was met with chuckling.

"Hehe. Don't fret, Sora," Matt said while still laughing. "It sounds like loads of fun, but I have to go to practice, so your on your own. Just make sure that TK doesn't do anything inappropriate for a first date. Talk to you later." Sora said a good bye, and then clicked her phone off. That was sure very annoying.

She came over to Tai and knelt beside him. "Sorry about yelling at you, Tai. Sure, I'll make a plan for you." Sora looked down to Tai's hands to see he had out a pencil and sketch pad. Uh oh. He had an idea.

To the untrained eye, one would have seen Tai's drawings as nothing more than doodles and lines. But Sora could right past that. "What's with the doodles and lines?" Tai smirked as he put the finishing doodle on his plan.

"These doodles will save Kari," He said bravely.

"'Save' her? From what?" Sora asked. She laughed when she thought of something. "Oh, don't tell me. The evil Dr. TK who's going to take her away and experiment on her." Her hands acted out little claws. Sora stopped though when Tai's eyes went wide.

"Don't even kid about that!" he spoke angrily. The busy haired teen then stood up and brushed himself off.

Sora waited on the ground. If she had learned anything up until then, it was that Tai would need a lookout.

Sora was right, as she usually was. Tai had snuck off to another close by tree. He left the sketch pad with Sora, seeing how he had already memorized it.

The redhead eyed the plan. If she was going to be a look out, she had to know what to look out for. The doodles did not make sense though. Some squiggly lines were drawn out in front of two shaded in squiggles. Taking a guess, Sora figured that the shaded ones were his targets: TK and Kari. And if that was them, the squiggly lines might be the lake.

'_What in blazes is he trying to do?_' That was the perplexing thought that flew through her mind. She strained through the dim light of the dark to find any sight of Tai. So far, nothing. Nothing moved. It was just silent, other than the gentle roll of the lake waves.

Sora became a little worried. Tai would still be there, right? It was an odd feeling when you were spying alone, and Sora wished that the brown haired teen would show up again.

As if answering her wish, she heard something far off. It was very faint, but it was definitely out of place. It was the sound of a splash of water.

'_Oh, no... he wouldn't dare-_'The girl with auburn hair refused to even finish her thought. This was Tai. He was definitely doing what she thought.

* * *

Still snuggled closely with each other, TK and Kari silently gazed up at the stars. It was quiet. Peacefully quiet. Kari was the one to brake it as she raised a hand to the star dotted sky. 

"Oh! Over there is Pegasus! That's my favorite star," she said happily as TK strained to locate which dot she was talking about.

After blinking a couple times in confusion, he managed to say "Yeah, I see it too" even though he didn't. But the four-teen year old did see a constellation he remembered slightly. "Right there is Hercules." He pointed to a cluster of stars. Kari giggled a little.

"TK, that's Orion! Hercules is over there!" TK had to laugh.

"Well, at least I know which star shines the brightest," he stated with a knowing tone and a smile. The brunette teen smiled.

"Yep. The North Star," she said while trying to sight it. TK shook his head.

"No, I didn't mean the North Star." His voice was his normal happy voice. Kari looked at him with confusion to what he meant. He smiled again.

"I was talking about... you." His voice became nervous just at the last second. '_Uh oh. I know this was going well, but maybe that was a little much..._'

Kari pulled back from him just slightly. She gazed into his blue eyes and spoke sweetly. "Wow. That is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me." Her eyes glistened a little. "You don't know how sweet you have been to me on this entire date."

Listening closely to every one of her words, TK could not help but take a short laugh from the compliments. Both sat there, gazing deeply into the other's eyes. The serenity of the park and the gentle lapping of the lake waves a few feet in front of them made the moment nothing short of perfection.

Ever so slowly, their faces began coming closer and closer. Both teens' eyes fluttered shut as they were mere centimeters apart. They were just about to touch lips...

When a wave of water came splashing down on top of them.

The two kids quickly sprang apart and looked around to see what had just drenched them. The water in the lake had slight ripples in it. Around the two, the grass was soaked, but their clothes were in worse shape. The nice clothes, that both had chosen for the very special date, were now ruined. Kari looked disappointedly down at herself before pulling her sweater off to try and wring it out.

TK stood and immediately helped Kari up so not to have her sitting in the soaking wet grass. He studied the water one more time as Kari slipped her damp sweater back on. "That must have been _some_ fish." The blonde boy said in an exaggerating tone.

Nodding in the same exaggerating way TK had suggested, Kari looked at her skirt. She tried her best to smooth it out, but the wrinkles were staying.

"I think we should be getting home," said TK as he stepped right next to Kari. "I don't want you to get sick from being all wet." His voice was sincere.

Smiling to him, Kari said a quiet thank you.

* * *

Sora was watching her two younger friends. After Kari said her thank you, TK put his arm around her waist and the two started heading back to the main path out of the park. Though the redhead thought this was one of the sweetest moments she had ever seen, she couldn't help but be mad at Tai. Somehow, someway, she knew he had intercepted the 'almost kiss'. Looking around before leaving her spot behind the tree, Sora thought to herself. 

'_I can't believe Tai swam up to them... and drenched them!_' she nearly screamed in her head. '_Doesn't he know that Kari could get sick again? Boy, when I run into him again, I'll_-'

"_Pssst_! Sora!" came a voice from behind her.

"Tai," Sora growled while stepping up to him. Once the boy was in her view, she was about to unleash her anger. One thing caught her off guard though.

"Tai... You're not wet." She was right. The brunette brother of Kari was as dry as possible. He smirked.

"Why would I be wet? Did you think I swam over to them and splashed the water?" He was holding back a snicker. With just a small nod, Sora stared blankly at him.

"I was thinking about doing that, but I ran into the guy perfect for the job!" Tai's smile stayed as Sora's face became more confused.

"I let Gomamon and his fishes do the splashing. I mean, who would have thought that I'd run into him and Joe over there," His thumb was pointing back towards where he had been spying a distance down.

With just a roll of her eyes, Sora grabbed Tai by the arm and started pulling him. "Come on. You don't want them to get to far ahead, do you?"

Up along the park path, two closely moving figures made their way. Tai then picked up his pace and began dragging Sora, instead of vise versa.

"I wonder where they are going now?" Tai pondered aloud once the two of them reached the outskirts of the park.

"Home," Sora said simply. Tai jumped.

"What? Already?" He began pacing back and forth at the exit of the park. The younger couple had already started heading up the side-walk. "I have to get home, otherwise, Kari will be suspicious!"

Just before Sora could say a word, Tai began sprinting down the road. Being in slightly better shape than her companion, Sora was able to catch up in a short time.

"You do know that if they weren't 'introduced' to your friend the water, we wouldn't have to be worrying about getting back to the complex." She had an angry tone in her voice.

Tai sighed. "Sacrifices must be made."

The two continued at the same pace until they came to an alleyway. It was another one of their fable shortcuts. They ran down it, dodging various objects and rubbish. Taking a sharp turn to left, Sora and Tai emerged on the other side.

The apartment building was just in front of them. Taking a quick glance in the street, Tai ran across in the direction of the fire escape. He knew he wouldn't be able to get by the front doors. Kari and TK were most likely in perfect view. Up until then, Tai had never realized how close his home was to the park.

Sora was by Tai's side the whole time. When he began climbing the metal ladder, she asked him what her job was.

"OH, I didn't tell you yet?" Tai questioned with a hint of anxiousness. Sora shook her head. "Well, alright. I need you to do something daring." She continued to listen.

"I need you to... block TK and Kari from coming up the stairs or elevator. I don't care how you do it, but give me time to get up to my apartment." Sora gave an 'Are you crazy?' look to the old digi-destined leader.

Tai just nodded happily, then continued up the old ladder. Without wasting anymore time, Sora ran over to the front of the building. She was about to open the door to go in, but a voice stopped her.

"Sora? What are you doing out here?" came a young girl's voice. Sora whipped around.

"Uhh, well... umm, you see Kari," She stuttered hopelessly. TK Put on a questioning face. The redhead did her best at continuing.

"Uhh, I'm out here because my... room was... getting stuffy... and... Oh! Why are you both wet?"she asked so innocently, it was almost not believable. TK perked up at that question.

"Right, we got to go. It's chilly out here and I don't want Kari to become sick," he said in his truest caring voice. Kari laughed and looked up at him.

"I can't have you getting sick either. Please excuse us Sora," Kari began. "Tai would probably want me back soon anyway."

The two then brushed by the auburn haired girl and headed in side. '_I hope you're ready Tai..._' thought Sora as she reluctantly followed Kari and TK over to the elevator. She decided to take another elevator just so the two could be left alone, and so that she could do her best to warn Tai.

* * *

_Bing._

The elevator sounded as the doors closed. The fourteen year olds remained in an uncomfortable silence.

TK coughed slightly as he still held Kari close to him. By doing so, he felt that he could keep her healthy and warm. The young brunette coughed a few seconds after her date did. There was no music to comment about, and there ride to the Kamiya household seemed to take forever.

"Um, TK?" Kari whispered looking up to the teen next to her. "Do you recall what... um... almost happened at the park? You know, before we got splashed?" A small blush crept onto her cheeks.

Immediately following with a an even redder blush, TK nodded."Uh... ye-yeah. Hehe."

"Was, uh... what I thought going to happen, um... really going to happening?" Nothing could stop Kari's blush from turning a deeper crimson.

TK bit is lower lip uneasily. When they were actually going to kiss, things were a whole lot easier. Talking about it, though, was an entirely different story. Still uneasily, he nodded his blonde haired head. The elevator dinged and the doors opened to the hallway leading to the Kamiya household.

Slowly but surely, the two made their way over to the white apartment door.

Upon reaching it, the two on their date pulled apart and faced each other. TK held onto Kari's hands and the teen's just looked into the other's eyes. It was just like that moment at the park only a while ago. Taking in a silent breath, TK slowly lowered his face closer to that of his date. Kari closed her chocolate eyes and moved her face closer to TK's. Just as before, the two were a few mere centimeters apart. And then...

_Ding._

The sound of an elevator arriving on the floor, made them abruptly separate and blush. Kari looked at the doors and saw her neighbor from a flight up.

"Oh, sorry there. Must have pressed the wrong number on the board," The middle aged man pressed another floor button and the doors closed again.

Giving a sigh and raising an eyebrow, TK said "This is just not our night."

Kari nodded in total agreement. "It might not be our night..." The young brunette teen stepped over to her door. "... But I wouldn't change it for the world! Thanks TK. I had a wonderful time." She smiled a great smile while the other digi-destined blushed at all that just happened, but had a warm smile too. Kari opened her door, and turned to TK one more time.

"I'll call you later, okay?"

"You just be sure to dry and warm yourself up," Chortled TK as he made a motion to the damp clothes both of them were still wearing. Grinning, Kari nodded. Then, she stepped inside her home while saying a goodnight to her best-friend.

TK also said a goodnight and then walked over to the elevator. '_This... was... the... BEST NIGHT EVER!_' he thought with glee. After stepping in the elevator, he could not help but dance around for a moment.

* * *

Kari closed her front door and leaned against it. A sigh escaped her lips. She seemed to be in a dreamy state as she made her way into the living room. There, on the couch watching a soccer game were her two older friends. 

"Hey, Kari!" Tai greeted happily. He jumped up to his little sister. "How was your date with young master TK?" Kari nodded dreamily.

"Well, you should go change now. I can't have you getting sick," Tai continued while giving her a push towards her room. "And just so you know, I have been a good older brother all night and haven't left this vicinity because I trust you and TK oh so very much."

At that, Kari snapped out of her dreamy faze. "Are you feeling okay there Tai?" He grinned his 'Tai like' grin and closed her door. Then he ran back over to the couch and jumped over the padded arm. He plopped right next to his best-friend who he guessed he owed a lot to now.

"I believe I acted quite normally. She won't suspect a thing."

Sora rolled her eyes. "Sure, Tai. Sure." After the announcer on the television called for half-time, Sora had to ask a nagging question to ask.

"How did the guy from upstairs just randomly choose that time to come onto this level by the elevator?" She figured it was Tai's doing. He smirked that knowing smirk of his. Yep. She was right.

"It's all thanks to T.O.B.S.K.H.B. Or, as some know it, The Older Brother Spy Kit Hand Book." He brought the book into his hands from seemingly nowhere. After flipping to one of the middle pages, he pointed at the chapter: Intercepting a Kiss By using a Neighbor and an Elevator.

"I just called up Mr. Tenqui and told him what to do." Sora sighed, only this time, it was a relaxed sigh. At least the date was over and she wouldn't ever have to go through that adventure again. And she wouldn't have to put up with that ridiculous book either!

* * *

A little while later, footsteps were heard from a room down. Kari emerged from her bedroom, a pink phone in hand, and walked over to the kitchen. She was giggling like mad and Tai and Sora couldn't help but eavesdrop. 

"Yeah. I don't care that it was a simple date, TK." Both of the older teens scoffed. Their thoughts were the same.

'_That date... Simple? As simple as a date can be, and they thought that this date was simple?_'

Tai snapped out of his thoughts first just in time to hear, "I'd really like to go on some more dates, too, TK!" His jaw dropped and his stare was blank. After all he had done, they were going to go out again?

Sora had heard it too. '_Please... Why?_' Tai cracked his neck to face his wide-eyed friend. His eyes began to turn into the puppy-dog plead look again.

Letting out the heaviest sigh of the night, Sora mumbled, "Great. Here we go again."

**The End**

**A.N**: YAY! I'M DONE! I can't take all of the credit for the ending, though. I want to thank Review Lord for the idea! (Smiles)  
And I also want to thank every person who has stuck by me until the end of this fic and all those who have taken time to read it. Also those who bother to read the Author's Notes. LOL. In words, this is one of the longest stories I have written so far. But, I am glad I did.

Again, thank you everyone who has read this, and I hope that it was pretty good and fun for you to read! Please review!


End file.
